ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Garry
Garry is the deuteragonist of the horror game "Ib" and the first character to join your party. He is assumed to be around 15-18 years of age, though his age is never revealed in the game. Not much is known about Garry, because he doesn't tell Ib too much about himself. Appearance Garry is tall and has a lean figure. He always wears a long, dark blue, tattered coat that he claims to be "fashionable". He has light purple hair with a few darker streaks, pale skin and blue eyes. His hair always covers his left eye. He also wears cool brown pants and black shoes. Personality Garry talks profined and supposedly has traditionally feminine personality (called lavender linguistics in japan), which is why Ib has the option to ask Garry "Why do you talk like a lady?." in the safe room. Garry is mysterious, exotic and his mood often swings ( ex. when mannequien head scares him, at first he is frightened and then gets angry) but when talking to Ib, he is kind and very nice to her from the first moment they met. Rose Like Ib, Garry has a rose which represents his life. It's a blue rose, and as it wilts, so does Garry. Unlike Ib, Garry's rose is blue which is symbolic for impossible miracles ''(because blue roses don't exist, so it seems impossible and a real miracle) and his rose has 10 petals. Another reason for his rose having 10 petals may be because of the room full of gas; Garry has to take ten steps (one petal falls for each step) to get out. Also, it is possible that Garry's rose is blue due to his personality. Blue represents Garry's kindness, exotic, mystery and mood swinging, and could also represent loneliness as it's assumed Garry doesn't have a family. Role When you first meet Garry, he is laying face down on the floor. He appears to be in a great amount of pain, moaning and not moving. After some exploring, you find the Lady in Blue tearing apart a blue rose. After getting back the blue rose, healing it, and giving it to Garry, he joins your party. Garry seems pretty friendly, although a little shy. After he joins your party, Garry aids Ib by clarifying words she does not know, protecting her, and often providing commentary. Garry is more so easily startled in comparison to Ib by the events of the game. There is an instance where he falls over in shock and several other instances where he has to opportunity to damage items in the gallery, which can lead to the bad endings. He particularly has a distaste for the blue dolls. In the Gray Area, Ib collapses out of exhaustion in a hallway and Garry carries her over into another room and covers her with his coat. When Ib wakes up, Garry makes sure she is okay and gives her a piece of lemon candy he happened to be carrying with him. You are able to talk to Garry directly in this room. He mentions that he is sorry he wasn't looking out for Ib as much as he should have been and gets surprised if you apologize for causing him trouble. In the Violet Area, Garry is followed by a blue doll after being separated from Mary and Ib. Garry becomes increasingly annoyed by this, and you have the option of either having him set it aside or kick it. Garry then proceeds to collect the 7 balls of paint needed for Ib to retreive the Brown Key at an upper level. Garry discovers Mary's true identity in the Violet Area. Garry can also succeed or fail inside the Doll Room, which involves him searching for a key before time runs out. Winning the Doll Room event leads him up the stairs to later regroup with Ib and Mary. Failing the event causes him to hallucinate and talk to himself. He is later discovered by Ib, who snaps him back to reality. You are allowed to talk with Garry again under the fake sunlight in the Sketchbook Area. Depending on whether you're geared towards the best ending or the worst ending, Garry will either trade his rose for Ib's (and subsequentially die) or he will insist on going up the stairs into the hallway of Mary's painting. It is possible to receive an ending where Mary kills Garry. If you approach Garry after his death, Ib will state that he is "sleeping". Depending on your actions afterwards, you may receive either "The Forgotten Portrait" ending, the "Ib All Alone" ending, or the "Together, Forever" ending. Relationships *Ib Garry is very nice to Ib and acts like an older brother to her. Even when he is startled and very frightened, he always thinks about Ib. A good example is after he escapes the doll room (barely getting away with his life), he immediatly rushes to save Ib from Mary. He also feels very protective of Ib, which is seen when he gives his rose to Mary in exchange for Ib's. It is uknown if Garry loves Ib as a brother loves a sister, or romantically. *Mary Garry doesn't seem to show a lot feelings for Mary. They are strangers to each other, and his opinion of Mary can't be very easy to reveal. It doesn't help that they really didn't spend any time together before they got seperated. He treats her like an ordinary girl, but doesn't show any interest in her as he did with Ib (which he expresses after Mary discontinunes following his tips for keeping her rose safe). He also felt sorry for leaving Mary. Also, Garry shows fear to Mary since he found out that she is a painting and could be dangerous for Ib. Trivia *The creater of the game stated that it was hard to create expressions for Garry because only his right eye shows in the whole game. *Garry can be seen in the gallery at the beginning of the game looking at "The Hanging Man" *In one room, Ib can find a book with increasingly pornographic material in it. Due to her age though, she cannot understand most of the words. (This was probably used to censor it.) Garry soon notices the book, and shuts it close. He says, "You shouldn't read this until you are older." *He also mentions in the sketchbook area that he particularly likes macaroons. He asks Ib if she would like to go get some with him if they manage to escape, and then corrects himself and tells her that they 'will 'escape. *Garry has a lighter with him for unknown reasons. He's assumed to be a smoker. The lemon candy he gave Ib may suggest that he was previously a smoker and is trying to quit. *In one room when you enter in a second time, there's a hung mannaquin head above a vase. The poster on the wall behind it says "Hanged Garry" *In the ending "Memory's Crannies", when Mary is defeated and Ib decides to jump into the painting with Garry, Garry is found by Ib at the rose sculpture. Neither of them remember each other, but when she asks him what the sculpture is about, he states he has an emotional connection to the sculpture of the red rose, but walks off. *Garry is so protective of Ib that Mary actually suspected him to be her father. *If you burn Mary after Garry's death, you will be approached by a fake Garry right before you try to leap into the big painting. Following the fake Garry will result in the "Ib All Alone" ending. *When Garry discovers Mary's true identity, it's possible to trigger a scene where Mary is seen stabbing a mannequin repeatedly with a palette knife. The mannequin has features similar to Garry. Garry will tell Ib the truth about Mary regardless of which events take place beforehand. *If Ib doesn't stop Garry when he breaks the mannequin head after it scares them, when they look at the mirror, when you enter the room above (which you have to unlock by answering the question of how many paintings of women are in the room), instead of finding just a vase full of water, you will find a mannequin head suspended above the vase full of blood which dripped from the mannequin head. The text behind the vase will say ''Hanged Garry. *Garry is one of the only two male characters in Ib. Gallery External Links *Quarterly Pixiv Volume 10 Amazon Page *Ib Merchandise Movic Page Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters